Crazy For This Girl
by TaiKamiya 02
Summary: part 1 i'm writing on my own 1st time. anywayz I'll post the rest later when i finish. r/r please


Crazy For This Girl  
By: TaiKamiya02  
  
I was coming home from school (it snowed today 12/8/00) in the car when this came on and I thought that this would be perfect for like Mimato, Taiora, Bulma/Vegeta (DBZ) and other couples like that.  
  
Okay this is all I have for now I'll upload the rest as soon as I get it done, nice song choice, huh?  
  
Crazy For This Girl is by Evan and Jaron, I do not in any way own this song or the cd, but you can't sue me because I need my $15 to buy another D3. I Also do not own Digimon, if I did I would have Tai and Sora going out, the new DD would only play minor parts and Sora wouldn't have had the helmet, she looks better with it off anyways, also their would be Taiora, Mimato, Takari, maybe some minor Daikari when Kari got bored and wanted to torture Davis. Okay so I find Davis cool, but I don't think him and Kari make that great a couple, besides I think he just likes the chase.  
  
  
  
Driving down the road Tai turned the radio off. He was going to meet with the other digidestined; he was 17 now along with Matt and Sora. All the DD were going to meet up again and Tai was kind of scared, he felt like he loved Sora, but he couldn't be falling for his best friend could he? He came to a stop in front of the Takenouchi household and took a deep breath walked out in the slight drizzle and knocked on the door.  
  
She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind  
  
"Who is it?" Sora's voice rang out, hearing it made Tai's heart skip a beat. "It's me, Tai remember the guy who was supposed to take you to the Digi destined reunion," Tai told her. "Tai you can come in, no one's home and the door isn't locked," Sora informed him, "I'll be right out." In 5 minutes Tai was looking at Sora's trophies and pictures and then Sora stepped out, she was drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a black skirt above her knees and a darkish green short-sleeved shirt that went with it. Tai and Sora's jaws dropped almost simultaneously, Tai was wearing some nice black pants (not blue jean style) and a white button up shirt with the top few buttons open. "Well shall we go?" Tai asked opening the door and doing an exaggerated bow, upon walking out the door Sora playfully hit him on the back of his head.  
  
Would you look at her?  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Driving in Tai's car watching the rain drizzle and come down slowly. "We have a hour to waste, what do you want to do?" Tai asked Sora noticing she was staring out the window. "It sure is beautiful out there past all the rain, afterwards the flowers look so pretty, don't you agree?" Sora asked. "Yeah," Tai said, but if Sora were to have turned around at that moment she would have seen that Tai was looking at her instead of outside.  
~Meanwhile the other Digidestined~  
"How can we set them up?" Mimi asked Matt. "I don't know, I'm not good with this stuff maybe we should just let them sort things out on their own." Matt said unsure  
  
She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now?  
  
Drumming his hands on the steering wheel he looked over at Sora and got an idea on where to go. "Hang tight Sora, we're going to have some fun." Turning the wheel hard right he stomped on the gas and zoomed down the road towards the forest. "Wow, Tai this is beautiful," Sora, said astounded. Pulling the car to a sudden stop both of them got out and started walking around viewing the area. Tai pulled out a knife and walked over to his car, popping up the trunk he cut a few strings and got out some food. Setting it down he patted the ground next to him trying to get Sora to sit down next to him. Opening the food they ate in silence, "You know this reminds me of when Kari and I were having a food fight and our mom told us to stop and we got her double time," Tai said. "I remember the time when Mimi, her little brother (yes in the TV show she says 'I'm even starting to miss my little brother' yet they never show him) and I were swimming out here and then Matt came along and we pushed him out of a tree into the lake. Almost 30 minutes passed before Tai looked at his watch and decided they needed to go. While walking back they continued to exchange stories and by the time they reached the car Sora had her right arm around Tai for support and Tai had his left arm around hers for support from her, both laughed until they couldn't breathe. With their arms still around each other they walked past a tree arms still like that it swung them both around and their lips crashed together, technically a kiss, both were embarrassed, yet neither pulled away from the kiss until they were out of air. (Still working on it, I got bronchitis so I might have a little more time than normal now.)  
  
Would you look at her?  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you  
  
Would you look at her?  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Would you look at her?  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  



End file.
